


Повесть о Шуне Каламбурном, Котаро Молниеносном, венчальной гусенице и других обитателях Птичьего царства

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Birds, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Все-таки хорошо, что Радужный Лес был таким заблудительным и располагающим к случайным судьбоносным встречам. Иначе кто знает, как мог бы закончиться очередной Зимний Клубок Червей?Птички!AU и романтический ситком, местами поучительный.Было написано на OTPW 2.0-2015 для команды Izuki x Hayama team (тема выкладки — юмор/стеб).





	Повесть о Шуне Каламбурном, Котаро Молниеносном, венчальной гусенице и других обитателях Птичьего царства

**Author's Note:**

> Крэк! В тексте присутствуют разнообразные насекомые, некоторые даже — на почетных третьестепенных ролях. Цвет некоторых птичек не совпадает с канонным.

В глубь Радужного Леса птички обычно не летали: там было темно, сыро, невозможно как следует расправить крылья из-за густого переплетения лиан и лишайников, но самое мерзкое — паутина, густая, липкая и вонючая. Она опасно свисала цепкими ловушками, слегка колыхаясь на ветру, и при виде нее сразу вспоминались страшные истории, которые взрослые рассказывали птенцам, чтобы те не сидели на краю гнезда.

Поэтому Шун осторожно перепархивал с ветки на ветку, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, и озадаченно размышлял, как вообще его угораздило так неудачно залететь. Все-таки их Лес был слишком большим и заблудительным.

На самом деле, Шун собирался попасть на болота. Стайка Сейрин с треском и писком проиграла прошлогодний Зимний Клубок Червей и вынуждена была теперь гнездиться на самой окраине Леса. Пропитания для всех там было недостаточно, и Теппей, считая себя главным виновником проигрыша, отправился отшельничать и лечить травмированную лапку целебными грязями. Обычно его проведывал только Джунпей, заявляя, что это обязанность вожака стайки, от всех остальных Теппей почему-то прятался, даже от Рико… но Шун последнее время, с приближением нового Клубка, все сильнее убеждался, что без их главного защищателя им не победить, несмотря на помощь талантливых новых игроков. А значит — нужно обязательно уговорить Теппея вернуться! Джунпей слишком гордый и тоже себя виноватит, сам не попросит… А Шун даже сочинил специальный и очень убеждательный каламбур!

Теперь только осталось разобраться, в какой же стороне болота.

Он приземлился на очередную ветку, скользкую от мокрого мха, и взъерошил перышки, хотя защититься от холода это особо не помогло. Внимательно осмотрелся, выискивая хоть один знакомый ориентир, но кругом были только черные стволы деревьев, широкие листья, плохо пропускавшие солнечный свет, грязная паутина и редкие ядовито-рыжие цветы лиан. Шун вздохнул и уже почти решился лететь обратно и попробовать еще раз, например, завтра… как его внимание вдруг привлек серо-белый шар, похожий на большое уродливое яйцо, который свисал с одной из веток чуть впереди.

Ветра не было, но шар беспокойно покачивался из стороны в сторону.

Любопытство пересилило воспитанную с детства осторожность, и Шун перепорхнул поближе, в последний момент успев увернуться от липкой нити, упавшей откуда-то сверху, и опустился на толстую ветку под шаром.

Это оказался плотный паутиновый кокон. Снизу из него торчало нечто, подозрительно напоминавшее рыжеватый кончик крыла. А сверху — тонкая черная лапка, похожая на сухой хворост.

Но прежде, чем Шун успел весьма уместно ужаснуться, лапка вдруг возмущенно дернулась, и кокон снова покачнулся.

Неудачливый влетун был жив, пауки еще не успели добраться до него и высосать.

Шун склонил голову набок, разглядывая кокон с другой стороны. Он искренне не понимал, как вообще можно было не заметить такой большой кусок паутины, влететь в него и так безнадежно запутаться!

Эта сцена просто требовала соответствующего каламбура, искрометного и запоминающегося!

Поэтому Шун приосанился, хотя единственный зритель все равно не мог его видеть, ненадолго задумался и начал:

— Однажды мне пчела сказала: «Напролом лететь не надо!» — обнажила поучительное жало…

Однако договорить последнюю строку ему не дали: кокон дернулся так резко и сильно, что едва не стукнул его по клюву, и громко выкрикнул с боевой решимостью:

— Кто здесь?! Ты паук???

Шун на всякий случай благоразумно отскочил подальше, удивленно хмыкнул и резонно отметил — как раз кстати пришлась давняя заготовка:

— Страшно и представить, начался б какой бедлам, если б дар разумной речи стал доступен паукам!

Налетел внезапный порыв ветра, и где-то наверху очень кстати заскрипели и захлопали ветки — получились почти аплодисменты.

— О, — глубокомысленно откликнулся кокон, но на всякий случай уточнил: — Значит, нет?!

— Нет, — успокоил Шун, не удержавшись от улыбки. Загадочный влетун почему-то не демонстрировал ни капли страха, даже когда был уверен, что разговаривает с пауком. — Но как ты умудрился влипнуть, — довольный выбранным словом, он выразительно подергал за свисавшую нитку паутины, отчего весь кокон колыхнулся, — в такую ситуацию?

Влетун душераздирающе вздохнул, словно за короткий срок познал все страдания мира, прежде чем признаться:

— Да я за бронзожуком гнался! Очень хотел поймать, поэтому даже не посмотрел, куда лечу… сестренка всегда меня за такое ругает… Но тут очень скучно висеть! Так что здорово, что ты меня нашел!

Бронзожуки были исключительно редкими и ценными, сам Шун их ни разу не видел, но поговаривали, что они не только приносят удачу, но и способны предсказывать погоду! А это в условиях джунглей было немаловажно. Неудивительно, что в погоне за таким трофеем влетун забыл обо всем остальном.

Шун снова приблизился и потянул на пробу за другую нитку, проверяя, не удастся ли ее размотать. Липкая прочная паутина держала крепко, такую в одиночку не разорвешь.

Но нельзя же бросать других в беде?

— Ты, наверное, бегун? — спросил Шун, оглядывая узорчатые паутинные сплетения над ними. Кокон свисал на толстой плетеной нити, как необычный древесный плод.

— Ага! И жутко быстрый! — радостно подтвердил влетун и закачался на ветке, словно пытаясь наглядно продемонстрировать свою быстроту. — А как ты догадался?

— Ты очень… набегательный, мне кажется, — пробормотал Шун, почему-то смутившись. На самом деле, ему неоткуда было знать, как именно бегает собеседник, но от разговора оставалось странное ощущение, что тот правда очень стремительный и неотступный.

Влетун довольно чирикнул и вдруг поинтересовался:

— А ты тоже из отряда собирателей?! А на какой позиции? А из какой стайки?

Шун замялся, неуверенный, что ему хочется отвечать на эти вопросы, отвел взгляд… и заметил справа, чуть выше по стволу, неторопливую бурую тень. Резко повернулся в ту сторону и застыл, инстинктивно, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания: к ним спускался крупный, мохнатый паук, с тошнотворными цепкими лапами и десятком мелких злых глазок. В такие моменты Шун очень жалел, что у него настолько острое зрение — да, оно позволяло метко высматривать добычу на турнирах… но из-за него Шун всегда замечал и видел гораздо больше, чем хотел.

— Ты только, пожалуйста, не пугайся, — прошептал он, невольно подрагивая всем телом, — но на нас сейчас наползают неприятности… и довольно большие…

Паук действительно был огромный и очень толстый, словно уже сожрал сегодня минимум трех птичек. Очевидно, его заинтересовало настойчивое дерганье паутины, и он решил лично проверить ловушку… что, разумеется, было очень некстати.

Пауки-птицеловы в Лесу являлись главными врагами птичек, самыми опасными хищниками! Их боялись даже собиратели из стайки Кирисаки Дайчи, которые держали обычных мелких пауков вместо гнездовых питомцев.

Влетун замер, перестал раскачиваться и ненадолго замолчал. А потом спросил, серьезно и неожиданно спокойно:

— Сможешь меня вытащить?

И это прозвучало так, словно он совсем не настаивал на помощи и ничего не требовал. И вообще был уверен, что собеседник сейчас улетит.

Шун решительно встряхнулся, отчего с крыльев сорвалась пара мелких перышек, и перелетел на верхнюю ветку, ту, к которой крепился кокон. И, ничего не ответив, принялся расклевывать горькую и противную на вкус нить, стараясь не коситься на подползавшего паука. Сердце колотилось быстро-быстро.

Нить поддавалась плохо — но все-таки поддавалась. Шун ненадолго остановился, оценивающе оглядел кокон — тот был больше него самого в полтора раза — и на всякий случай предупредил:

— Извини, сейчас у тебя будет небольшой свободнопадательный опыт.

Паук на мгновение замер, а потом вдруг угрожающе ускорился, словно почуяв, что добыча может ускользнуть. Шун последний раз сильно щелкнул клювом, перерезая волокна, а потом камнем ринулся вниз, плотно прижав крылья к бокам — и почти у самой земли, но все-таки успел подхватить упавший кокон.

Лапки больно дернуло и оттянуло, крылья заныли от натуги. Шун никогда раньше не пытался перетаскивать такие тяжелые грузы.

Птички вообще не очень хорошо летали из-за маленьких крыльев, больше бегали и прыгали или парили в струях теплого воздуха. Зыркачи, которыми обычно становились самые мелкие и легкие, летать умели лучше и дольше.

Но Шун все равно был уверен, что утащил кокон на одном упрямстве. И то несколько раз случайно зацепился своей ношей за низкие ветки, очень понадеявшись, что ударил влетуна хотя бы не головой.

Он не знал, как долго летел, страх нерассуждающе гнал вперед, быстрее-быстрее-быстрее, прочь из опасного места, пока не подоспели другие пауки!

Но наконец впереди показалась светлая, залитая ярким солнцем поляна, и Шун, вдруг ощутив, что сейчас просто рухнет от изнеможения, из последних сил устремился туда.

На поляне весело журчал ручей, сладко пахло медом от последних осенних цветов и стрекотали кузнечики, которые, впрочем, быстро затихли при виде птичек. Шун уронил кокон на траву и упал рядом сам, тихонько постанывая от боли в лапках. Как он в таком состоянии выйдет на турнир на следующей неделе?

Хотя о своем без сомнений героическом поступке Шун не жалел. Пусть даже Джунпей и утверждает всегда, что Теппей на них всех плохо влияет и учит неправильным вещам!

Небо было очень ясным и звонко-синим — такое оно над Лесом становилось только к зиме. Шун устало шевельнулся, перевернулся со спины на живот, потом поднялся на подгибающиеся лапки и извинился:

— Прости, это получился не совсем полет, а скорее пролет… но хотя бы не недолет…

Он сам не очень понял, что имел в виду — крылья до сих пор подрагивали от напряжения, и сердце все еще испуганно колотилось. Он никогда прежде не попадался паукам так близко: мудрый ведун Кагетора, прежний вожак стайки, очень бдительно следил за остальными и не пускал в глубь Леса.

Но как удачно, что на этой поляне оказался ручей — теперь паутину можно размочить, смывая липкий клей, и распутать.

Кокон дернулся, перекатился поближе и вдруг захихикал, объявив:

— Ты так интересно разговариваешь!

Шун вздрогнул от неожиданности, удивленно посмотрел на него, подозревая подвох, но голос необычного влетуна звучал очень искренне. Черная лапка помахала в воздухе и случайно скользнула по его боку, рядом с животом, отчего сразу стало щекотно и странно, так что Шун отодвинулся, а потом расправил крылья и с гордостью начал:

— Я почетный каламбурист нашей стайки, это очень редкое искусство и…

И прервался на середине фразы. Потому что вдруг заметил на лианах чуть впереди крупные алые цветы с желтыми сердцевинами, похожие на внимательные хищные глаза. Такие росли только в одном-единственном месте, и как Шун мог не заметить, не сообразить сразу!

Влетун завозился, явно не в силах долго сохранять неподвижность, уточнил:

— А мы сейчас где?

Шун сглотнул, борясь с инстинктивным желанием спрятать клюв под крыло, и все же ответил:

— Кажется, неподалеку от Зимних Пещер…

Пещер, в которых сейчас гнездились Ракузан — победители прошлого Клубка, самая сильная и влиятельная стайка Леса. Они очень жестко защищали границы своей территории, и с ними лучше было не пересекаться, если не хочешь попасть на не самую приятную аудиенцию к их вожаку, которого все звали Императором.

— О, значит, мои скоро прилетят, сегодня сестренка в патруле! — вдруг радостно сообщил влетун. — Я вас как раз познакомлю, — он замолчал, помедлил и озадаченно воскликнул: — Эй, а почему мы сами до сих пор не познакомились?!

Но у Шуна уже не было времени отвечать — он расслышал сквозь шум листвы хлопанье крыльев и недовольный стрекот, увидел мелькание разноцветных перьев сквозь ветки. Медлить больше нельзя!

Поэтому он наклонился, с некоторым сожалением тронул клювом кончик торчавшего из паутины крыла, попросил:

— Когда в следующий раз полетишь за бронзожуком, постарайся не влететь снова во что-нибудь не то, хорошо?

А потом вспорхнул и устремился прочь, не вслушиваясь в протестующие крики за спиной.

* * *

Котаро вил гнездо. Третье по счету. Первое вышло какое-то косоватое, с широкими дырками там, где Котаро не хватило терпения правильно сплести ветки. Гнездо пришлось расплести и взяться за следующее. Тут уже форма была правильная, но, увлекшись, Котаро притащил слишком много веточек. В гнезде могли бы разместиться птичек десять, не мешая друг другу. Конечно, это было хорошо — Котаро никак не мог решить, сколько нужно птенцов для полного счастья — но на первое время, пожалуй, многовато.

Котаро оставил гнездо про запас и взялся за третье. Только-только сплел основу, как за спиной раздался шорох: кто-то пробирался через заросли травы. Котаро обернулся в прыжке, убедился, что это Лео, и продолжил работу.

Лео мелодично присвистнул — наверное, от вида второго гнезда, и, оттолкнувшись от земли, взлетел на него.

— Потрясающе, Котаро, — отметил он, поудобнее устраиваясь. — Тебе еще не надоело?

— Конечно, нет! — Котаро уложил еще одну ветку и отступил, полюбовавшись гнездом. И не выдержал, кинулся к Лео: — Красивое же получилось?! Правда-правда? Тебе нравится? А ему понравится?!

Стенка гнезда угрожающе прогнулась и зашаталась, когда Котаро на нее заскочил, он замахал крыльями, чтобы сохранить равновесие, стараясь не задеть случайно Лео. Но тот придвинулся ближе, а потом ловко подгреб Котаро крылом к себе под бок.

— Откуда же мне знать, это ведь твой избранник, — рассудительно заметил Лео. — Ты все-таки рано затеял гнездование. Во-первых, ты можешь его и не найти. Во-вторых, а если мы переберемся из Зимних Пещер куда-нибудь?

— Найду! — упрямо возразил Котаро. От чужого тепла совсем рядом ему был хорошо и уютно, так и тянуло расслабиться и покурлыкать, подремать, но нельзя! Гнездо еще не готово до конца, а до полуфинальных и финальных соревнований Зимнего Клубка осталось совсем немного. — Он ведь будет на состязании, просто не может не быть! А гнездо мы просто перенесем, если что!

Котаро вырвался из-под крыла Лео, одним прыжком доскочил до своего третьего гнезда и замер, вспоминая, что еще нужно. Точно!

Ведомый озарением, Котаро зарылся клювом в перья у себя на груди и выщипнул немного пуха. Не хватило даже дно гнезда закрыть.

— Вот это точно совсем рано! — Лео, оказывается, тоже успел подойти ближе. — Гнездо с пухом переносить не так удобно, как пустое. И потом, разве пух не должен принадлежать вам обоим?

Это было разумно, но Котаро не очень хотелось слушаться. Он переступил с лапки на лапку, потом попрыгал немного, но желание закончить гнездо никуда не делось.

— Потом добавим, — заявил он и решительно выщипал еще одну охапку пуха. — Если у нас будет время! 

— Это еще если он не сбежит от тебя снова, — невозмутимо напомнил Лео.

— Это вы его напугали! — немедленно возмутился в ответ Котаро. От слов Лео его снова кольнуло холодным страшным чувством — а если и правда не получится найти своего Каламбуриста-спасителя? А ведь Котаро уже столько всего придумал и запланировал! — От меня он не сбежит. Особенно когда у нас будут дети!

— Какие еще дети? Ты сам из гнезда не так давно вылез! — Лео всплеснул крыльями. — Вернее, выпал, я думаю, в тот момент родителям просто надоело искать тебя и поднимать обратно.

И правда, Котаро в детстве слишком интересовал мир за пределами гнезда, чтобы он мог думать о каких-то там глупых правилах безопасности.

Выпадал из гнезда он регулярно. Сначала старшие братья и сестры — в основном, конечно, Лео — или родители сразу же подхватывали его, не давая рассмотреть как следует все интересное, что творилось вокруг. А потом на Котаро махнули крылом, и он смог бегать, где хотелось, целыми днями. Только кто-то из старших все время был неподалеку. 

Зато бегать, прыгать и парить Котаро научился не хуже своих братьев и сестер по гнезду, которые были на целых полгода его старше! 

— Как какие дети? — удивился Котаро — неужели он еще не успел рассказать Лео об этом? — Десяток наших с ним птенцов! Или лучше два десятка, чтобы никому не было обидно!

Лео смотрел на него во все глаза, прижав одно крыло к клюву.

— Я бы никогда не поверил, если бы мне сказали, что ты можешь так быстро озаботиться своей семейной жизнью, — проговорил он. — Я понял, два десятка птенцов и огромное гнездо. А как ты будешь искать?

Его голос выдавал, что Лео не очень-то доволен таким выбором Котаро. Интересно, а почему? 

— Посмотреть финал ведь придут все-все птички, — Котаро встряхнулся, глянул на свою грудь, выпятив ее. Несколько проплешин смотрелись очень-очень круто и мужественно. — Я просто позову, а когда он откликнется!..

Котаро задумался, потому что не мог решить, что именно ему хочется сделать первым делом. Наверное, познакомиться нормально? Или сразу в гнездо? Нужно тогда будет заранее перенести его поближе к Зимнему полю!

Лео несколько мгновений пристально на него смотрел, и даже сказал, что это удивительно логично. Котаро гордо выпрямился.

На тренировку — на них опаздывать было нельзя, вожак очень не любил такое поведение, считал безответственным и подлежащим наказанию — они с Лео побежали вместе. Котаро успевал наматывать вокруг него круги, снова пересказывая приключение с пауком и восхваляя смелость своего спасителя. Ведь тот оказался таким храбрым, и сильным, и цвет у него был очень красивый — Котаро нашел потом прилипшее к паутине мягкое серо-голубое перышко. Раньше он считал, что птички с подобным неярким оперением скучные и общаться с ними даже не стоит, но теперь это мнение изменилось. И цвет нравился Котаро все сильнее. Он долго рассматривал перо, и, чтобы оно всегда было доступно, когда ему захочется посмотреть еще, пристроил его у себя на макушке.

Вышло как настоящий призывный маяк, на свет которого и должен был прилететь спаситель. Если узнает. А если не узнает — то Котаро собирался сам пролететь по всем-всем стайкам в Лесу и разыскать своего избранника. И привести его в Ракузан. Правда, Котаро еще не спрашивал у вожака разрешение на брачный союз, но тот же не будет против взять в стайку еще одного собирателя?

Конечно, у них и так самая лучшая команда — но, например, Чихиро уже второй турнир говорил, что это его последние соревнования… и будет нужна замена!

Котаро даже курлыкнул от удовольствия — так складно выходило.

Думать про то, что нужно смотреть за тем, куда бежишь, он снова забыл, и потому дерево на его пути оказалось полнейшей неожиданностью. Котаро уперся в него лбом и замер, встопорщив перья — в первое мгновение дерево показалось ему страшным и опасным врагом.

За спиной устало и обреченно чирикнул Лео.

Котаро сделал вид, что все идет, как должно идти, обошел дерево и выскочил на залитую светом поляну, которая служила собирателям Ракузана для тренировок.

Сначала ему показалось, что никого нет — солнце еще было слишком высоко, мешало и било в глаза — но потом на ярком цветочном кусте слева шевельнулась серая тень. 

Серая.

Котаро подскочил к кусту, вспорхнул на ветку — Чихиро от него шарахнулся и смотрел с молчаливым неодобрением — и внимательно присмотрелся к чужому окрасу.

Даже перо снял, чтобы сравнить.

— И что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил его Чихиро. Он зачем-то начал раскачивать ветку, так что Котаро пришлось вцепиться в нее сильнее.

— Сравниваю! — немедленно ответил Котаро. — Слушай, ты не знаешь других таких же серых…

Ветка раскачалась слишком сильно, и он с нее все-таки упал.

А когда повернулся обратно, Чихиро уже не было видно.

Котаро открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но не успел: в густых и непроходимых зарослях неподалеку раздался громкий треск — и это точно был Эйкичи, защищатель их стайки, которому слово «непроходимое» ни о чем не говорило.

Котаро обычно тоже не обращал внимания на такие слова. Нельзя пройти — можно перепрыгнуть, или оббежать, или придумать еще что-нибудь.

Когда Эйкичи выбрался наконец из веток на поляну — весь взъерошенный и в мелкой трухе с листьями — от раскидистого куста алой травы отделился почти незаметный на ее фоне вожак.

— Наконец вы все пришли, — строго сказал он и посмотрел на солнце, сощурив разноцветные глаза.

И смотрел так долго, что Котаро надоело молчать, и он уже собирался поведать о своем гнезде всем — как до этого рассказывал всем желающим (и не только желающим) про чудесное спасение и прекрасного Каламбуриста-спасителя, но Лео зажал ему клюв крылом.

— Не мешай Сейджуро, — строго велел Лео.

Котаро возмущенно чирикнул, завозился, готовясь отпрыгнуть в сторону, но в этот момент Сейджуро наконец перестал смотреть на солнце и посмотрел на них с Лео.

И прыгать Котаро сразу же расхотелось.

* * *

В сыром тяжелом воздухе уже ощущалось приближение зимы, особенно по утрам, а вместе с ним — и сезона дождей, бесконечного, уныло-утомительного и обычно голодательного. В зимние дни пух на груди слипался и тяжелел, холодные капли прибивали к земле… Шун встряхнулся и устало вздохнул. Самая главная проблема, даже более серьезная, чем необходимость добыть и запасти достаточно пропитания, заключалась в том, что их стайке срочно требовалось новое убежище: старый баобаб на окраине Леса, в дуплах которого они гнездились, за лето окончательно засох и теперь опасно раскачивался при каждом порыве ветра и грозил рухнуть в любой момент.

Поэтому им обязательно нужно было выиграть право на более удачное место для гнездования! Тем более если в стайке появятся новые птенцы, а все явно шло именно к этому.

Шун покосился на заботливо чистивших друг другу перышки Ринноске и Шинджи, снова вздохнул и отвернулся, выглядывая из дупла в пасмурные сумерки.

Он сам не был уверен, почему вдруг вспомнил случайно спасенного влетуна, то, как неожиданно легко и весело было с ним разговаривать. Жаль, что Шун не успел узнать его имени. Но, впрочем, он ведь из стайки Ракузан, а с ними лучше по возможности не связываться. К тому же, тосковать об упущенных возможностях было просто некогда: сначала Сейрин упорно тренировались, потом ввязались в стычку с Кирисаки Дайчи, когда те попытались разграбить их и без того скудные запасы… а потом наконец вернулся Теппей, поправившийся и готовый к реваншу.

И пришло время отборочных турниров Зимнего Клубка.

И, как ни странно, пока им исключительно везло. Они выиграли уже несколько серьезных матчей и, по правилам, смогли забрать себе всю добычу — и свою, и противников.

— Даже не верится! — вдруг громко воскликнул Шинджи, словно откликаясь на мысли Шуна, и подкатил себе клювом большой орех. — Я и не помню, когда у нас последний раз было столько еды!

— Не переусердствуйте только с празднованием, а то ее очень быстро не останется, — строго предупредил Джунпей.

Теппей добродушно хохотнул и обхватил его крылом, притискивая поближе:

— Да ладно тебе, не будь таким занудой! Помню, когда мы сидели в одном гнезде, ты тоже постоянно следил, чтобы мы четко соблюдали рацион…

Но Джунпей тут же возмущенно встопорщил перья, вырвался и зашипел:

— Прекрати! Это звучит так, будто мы с тобой свили общее гнедо! Мне надоели твои двусмысленности!!! Это неприлично!

Иногда отдельные семьи птичек, особенно в маленьких слабых стайках, объединяли гнезда, чтобы воспитывать своих птенцов вместе. Теппей и Джунпей были как раз такими «братьями по гнезду», поэтому и имена им дали похожие. Вот только первый последнее время, после возвращения с болот, действительно все чаще стал делать подозрительно простодушные намеки.

Рико подняла взгляд от схемы собирательной поляны, которую чертила на изнанке баобабового листа, и недовольно хмыкнула:

— Вы оба, отложите предтоптательные танцы на после Клубка, нам нужно бросить все силы на турнир! — ее глаза сверкнули опасным азартом. — И потом, будто я не знаю, что каждый из вас уже начал тайком вить гнездо.

Оба спорщика дружно смутились, отводя взгляды, и Шун, не удержавшись, негромко хихикнул. За исключением него, почти все в стайке уже разбились на пары, и только у этой троицы отношения были весьма запутанные и неоднозначные.

В груди больно укололо стыдной завистью, и он поспешил сказать, чтобы отвлечься:

— Издавна Клубок порождает клубни новой жизни, ибо еще наши предки…

Но договорить ему не дали.

— Шун, заткнись! — невежливо, хотя привычно рявкнул Джунпей. 

Ринноске, игнорируя шум, забрал у Шинджи орех и расклевал для него скорлупу. Потом, видимо, услышал тихий писк в дальнем углу дупла, потому что встал и направился туда.

Шун проводил его взглядом, посмотрел на любимые кофе-бобы у своих лапок и внезапно с новой силой захотел, чтобы о нем тоже кто-нибудь заботился. Пусть даже изредка…

Да что это такое?! Неужели на него так странно влияет приближающийся период гнездования и размножения?

Тайга громко кашлянул — кажется, в этот момент он был красным не только из-за оперения, но и под ним — и торопливо перевел разговор на другую тему:

— Вот увидите, мы в этом году обязательно будем гнездиться в Зимних Пещерах!

Он был новичком не только в стайке, но и в Лесу, прилетел с братом из каких-то чужеземных краев, но уже успел очень достойно себя проявить. И шанс на победу наконец-то стал для Сейрина именно шансом, а не днемечтательной мечтой.

Зимние Пещеры, самое уютное и безопасное место для гнездовья во всем Лесу, каждый год сменяли хозяина и переходили к новому победителю Зимнего Клубка. Вернее, так оно должно было происходить в идеале — но в реальности в пещерах вот уже два года подряд гнездились Ракузан и передавать их никому явно не собирались.

— Существует три равно вероятных варианта исхода событий, — вдруг заговорил Тецуя, заставив всех вздрогнуть, потому что о его незаметном присутствии традиционно все забыли.

Тецуя был очень тихим, скрытным, а еще — таким светло-переливчато-голубым, что в полете он просто сливался цветом с небом и превращался в абсолютного невидимку. Впрочем, все выходцы из его родной стайки отличались неправдоподобно яркой и странной расцветкой, не в пример остальным птичкам, обычно серым, коричневым и рыжим.

— Мы победим. Мы проиграем, — продолжал тем временем Тецуя, по очереди расправляя жесткие надкрылья Ниго. — Либо на нас всех упадет метеорит.

Его ручной жук-нюхач, в голодное время помогавший всей стайке выслеживать термитов под древесной корой, согласно зажужжал.

В дупле повисло озадаченное молчание.

Первым не выдержал Тайга, возмущенно взмахнул крыльями и воскликнул:

— Откуда у тебя такая одержимость этим дурацким метеоритом, что ты его постоянно вспоминаешь?! Зачем ты вообще взялся читать ту странную человеческую книжку, которую мы нашли на окраине Леса?

Тецуя уставился на него в ответ немигающим бесстрастным взглядом и объявил:

— Мы должны знать, в каком мире живем. Потому что если мы это поймем, то сможем объединиться все вместе и помогать друг другу вместо того, чтобы эгоистично соревноваться.

Джунпей громко фыркнул и проворчал что-то про наивных идеалистов.

Шун озадаченно покачал головой. Понять Тецую иногда было очень сложно — впрочем, и неудивительно: он ведь был родом из легендарной и очень сильной стайки Тейко, еще год назад безраздельно властвовавшей над восточной окраиной Леса. Собиратели этой стайки прославились исключительным талантом и не менее исключительным заносчивым индивидуализмом. Когда их гнездовье было разрушено людьми при вырубке Леса, Тейко распались и разлетелись по другим стайкам, каждый в свою собственную.

Но никто и предположить не мог, что один из них выберет своим новым домом самую слабую стайку всего Леса. На самом деле, Сейрин изначально даже не были полноценной стайкой — просто союзом нескольких отдельных семей беженцев и отщепенцев.

Но Шун искренне любил свою семью, бестолковую и пеструю, и был полон решимости сделать все, что будет в его силах, чтобы не повторить прошлогоднего провала на турнирах.

Именно с такой мыслью он выходил каждый раз на поле, старательно гоня прочь мысли, а нет ли случайно среди зрителей его набегательного влетуна, и сам толком не заметил, как, каким образом, каким невероятным чудом они сумели добраться до полуфинала. Казалось, что это все просто сказочно-обманчивый сон, от которого будет невыносимо обидно проснуться.

Выбранная для игры поляна была просторной, с множеством естественных препятствий, которые должны были сделать матч интересней. Шун глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая быстро-быстро колотившееся в груди сердце, и внимательно, как и положено зыркачу, оглядел все кочки, коряги, невысокие кусты и камни, прикидывая, где может скрываться добыча. Нужно выбрать что-нибудь покрупнее и сразу отправить туда бегуна Тайгу, пока Тецуя будет незаметно выхватывать червяков, жуков и семена прямо из-под клюва у противников. Джунпей хорошо умел высматривать добычу сам и, как и положено хорошему бросуну, не тратил времени на то, чтобы донести ее в корзину, а забрасывал издалека. Саму корзину, сшитую травинками из большого листа лопуха, традиционно сторожил защищатель Теппей, спокойный и несдвижимый.

На ветках окружавших поляну деревьев разноцветными гроздьями расселись зрители, возбужденно чирикая.

Шун снова вдохнул, улавливая запахи цветочной пыльцы и пытаясь определить направление, в котором, кажется, росли плоды шиповника, после перевел взгляд на их соперников — стайку Кайджо. Те выглядели такими же решительными и готовыми не сдаваться до конца. Их не смущало даже то, что у их главного бегуна, Реты, тоже выходца из Тейко, была очень странная фобия — он панически боялся земляных червей. Поэтому Кайджо на матчах просто сосредотачивали основное свое внимание на жуках и растительной пище.

Шун сконцентрировался, приготовился к сигналу о начале турнира… и невольно вздрогнул, когда прямо над их головами громко прохлопали крылья. Вскинул взгляд — и едва не забыл дышать, ведь это оказались Ракузан, очевидно, спешившие на свой собственный полуфинал на соседнюю поляну. Часть зрителей воодушевленно загомонила и сорвалась за ними следом, предчувствуя более увлекательный матч — кажется, противниками прошлогодних чемпионов должны были стать Шутоку.

Шун не сумел разглядеть в общей мешанине цветов рыжее пятно, вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, ругая самого себя за неуместные эмоции и желания. Даже если чудеса вдруг продолжатся и стайке Сейрин снова невероятно повезет — и Шун опять встретится с влетуном, на сей раз клювом к клюву во время турнира…

Главное будет — ничем себя не выдать.

Потому что это ведь слишком глупо и стыдно — влюбиться в бестолковую храбрость, молниеносность вопросов и трогательно подергивавшуюся лапку полного незнакомца.

* * *

У Зимних Пещер всегда было много еды, и напрягаться собирателям особо не приходилось. А в период Зимнего Клубка основной состав стайки и вовсе освобождали от многих обязанностей — пропитание они в этот период добывали для всех во время матчей.

Поэтому Котаро решил, что стайка отлично справится и без него, и после очередной тренировки он, сделав вид, что пошел купаться к ручью, на самом деле перепорхнул через него и залетел в Лес. Поляна у ручья навевала воспоминания. Котаро даже покружил по ней — в который раз — пытаясь найти еще какой-нибудь пропущенный знак, что не один только он возвращался сюда, но снова потерпел неудачу.

А ведь он был бы рад даже еще одному перышку! Хотя бы самому маленькому! Котаро вытащил бережно сохраненное серое перо, внимательно его рассмотрел. На солнечном свету оно оказалось еще более красивым: стал виден голубовато-сиреневый отлив.

Перемешанные с рыжими перьями Котаро, эти серые должны были заиграть новыми красками. И на птенцах тоже получится красивый узор, в этом Котаро был просто уверен.

В его воображении птенцов было много — они заваливали собой и Котаро, и его партнера… хотя Котаро никак не мог его нормально представить. Почему-то хотелось, чтобы его Каламбурист был меньше его самого. Хотя маленькая птичка вряд ли смогла бы протащить тяжелого Котаро так далеко… да еще и лететь при этом!

А раз он так долго летел, то наверняка зыркач, только они могли столько держаться в воздухе.

Сейджуро вообще за весь матч не опускался на землю — бдил, отдавая собирателям точные приказы. Не все так умели. Например, зыркач Шутоку, следующего противника Ракузана, летал редко, предпочитая сидеть на головах у своих сокомандников. Интересно, не мог или не хотел? Скоро Котаро это выяснит в матче.

Котаро подумал, что было бы неплохо, окажись его таинственным спасителем кто-то из тех, с кем предстояло играть. Отыскать его так будет проще всего! Но зыркачи Шутоку и Кайджо не подходили по цвету. Похоже, придется все-таки придерживаться первоначального плана и искать на трибунах. Четвертую команду, прошедшую в полуфинал, Котаро вспомнить не смог. Наверное, ничего интересного, какие-нибудь везучие новички.

Котаро выкинул из головы ненужных чужих птичек и поудобнее устроился на ветке. Потом перевернулся, повиснув на ней вниз головой, — он недавно обнаружил, что так ему лучше думается.

Он понимал, что нужно сразу привлечь к себе внимание — лучше еще до матча, потому что потом Котаро забегается и может позабыть какие-нибудь важные детали своего плана. 

Он начал раскачиваться на ветке, задумчиво насвистывая, — а через секунду разжал пальцы и упал вниз.

Ощущение свободнопадения ему нравилось.

— Придумал! — оповестил Котаро Лес. Лес промолчал — ему, видимо, было не очень интересно.

Котаро подпрыгнул, сорвался с места и побежал. Он не был уверен, что бежит правильно — нужно было в сторону болот — но чутье редко подводило Котаро. Уже вскоре он прыгал по кочкам и внимательно смотрел по сторонам.

Именно на болотах, как гласили легенды, обитали венчальные гусеницы. Радужные. Котаро таких только несколько раз видел — в его поколении давно уже не случалось заключения брачного союза по всем правилам. И зря, ведь, если верить старикам, съеденная влюбленными радужная гусеница гарантировала им долгую и счастливую семейную жизнь. И много-много птенцов.

Котаро задумался, решил, что ему подойдет далеко не всякий экземпляр. Нужно было выбирать потолще и подлиннее, для усиления эффекта!

Наверное, после поимки можно будет гусеницу немного подержать у себя и откормить хорошенько.

Котаро представил себе момент вручения гусеницы серо-голубому небольшому пятну с лапками, довольно курлыкнул и запрыгал с удвоенной энергией. Он переворачивал кочки и закапывался в вязкую землю, но не попадались и обычные червяки. Охота, даже пока безрезультатная, все равно увлекла его — да так, что Котаро совсем забыл следить за солнцем.

Только когда ему стало слишком холодно, а вокруг опустилась темнота, Котаро понял, что потратил весь день. Он устал, а еще очень хотел есть. К счастью, найти кусты с ягодами ему удалось быстро — это ведь были болота, ничейные земли. Хотя кусты выглядели так, будто с них кто-то уже ел… или просто урожай ягод в этом году был не особенно хорошим.

Закончив с ужином, Котаро побрел обратно, в сторону дома, но довольно быстро сбился с пути. Он прыгал, шел и бежал, и снова шел, и даже пролетел немного — но дома все еще не было видно. Лес как будто стал чужим, словно Котаро не прожил здесь всю свою жизнь.

Пришлось искать ночлег. Котаро надеялся, что не забрался на чужую территорию — а вдруг там обращаются с нарушителями так же, как Ракузан? Нет, лучше было не попадаться!

Он проверил пару деревьев, нашел подходящее дупло и забрался в него, думая, что поспать нормально в таком месте не выйдет. Однако заснул Котаро как убитый, и проснулся уже поздним утром. Солнце медленно поднималось — мгновение Котаро настороженно смотрел на него, а потом с ужасом понял, что у него совсем мало времени, матч с Шутоку вот-вот начнется, а он даже не знает, где находится!

Сейджуро же за такое изгонит его из стайки!

Котаро спешно забрался на верхушку своего дерева и старательно огляделся по сторонам. Ему повезло, что не было утреннего тумана, и получилось разглядеть, что, оказывается, Котаро накануне не дошел до дома совсем немного.

Он оказался чуть в стороне от Зимних Пещер — и поля Зимнего Клубка — но был недалеко. Котаро довольно закричал и спрыгнул с дерева, распахивая крылья. Парить ему нравилось, хотя долго не всегда получалось — все зависело от ветра. Котаро несся, лавируя между деревьев, иногда отталкиваясь лапками от стволов или от веток или взбегая на верхушки и прыгая с них.

Сменять направление в таком состоянии у него получалось очень плохо, поэтому, когда на очередной ветке, от которой Котаро собирался оттолкнуться, обнаружилась еще одна птичка, он только закричал:

— С дороги, сейчас я в тебя врежусь!

Незнакомая красная птичка была крупнее его, и облететь не было никакой возможности — но от оклика Котаро она втянула голову, и он смог проскочить сверху.

— Спасибо! — проорал Котаро, уносясь дальше.

Кажется, ему что-то кричали в спину, но у него совсем не было времени. Он уже видел впереди огромную поляну, специально расчищенную для состязаний.

В груди разгоралось пламя неудержимого нетерпения.

Раньше перед играми Котаро всегда надеялся на то, что они будут интересными. Но сейчас его вдобавок глодало безумно сильное желание найти своего партнера. Каким бы он ни оказался — хотя Котаро был уверен, что окажется он самым лучшим.

* * *

Шун ощущал себя так, словно в последнюю пару недель вся его жизнь превратилась в один непрерывный, изматывающий силы и нервы турнир, в котором только сменялись тенями противники.

Эйфория от череды невероятных побед пьянила, как сок перебродивших фруктов, и все в стайке чувствовали себя так, словно они взлетали все выше и выше над Лесом, к тяжелым серым облакам, за которыми — безграничное солнце.

Он даже осознать не успел, как и когда настал день финальной битвы, заключительного сражения, самого важного и поворотножизнерешительного.

Но Шун до этого момента просто запрещал себе задумываться, насколько жизнеповоротным этот турнир может оказаться не только для стайки в целом, но и лично для него самого.

Потому что они все-таки встретились с Ракузаном, сильнейшими собирателями Леса, на поле неподалеку от Зимних Пещер, обширном и пугающем, потому что для обострения игры сюда специально притащили змей и ядовитых жуков. И у Шуна все тревожно обмирало внутри — но не от страха перед реальной опасностью.

Нет, просто он заметил среди противников одного со светло-рыжими перьями знакомого оттенка. Шун очень старался не смотреть в его сторону, сосредоточиться на своих обязанностях зыркача, прочувствовать всю важность игры…

Но все равно никак не мог успокоиться, решить для себя: он — или не он?

А потом они оказались ближе друг к другу, когда Джунпей вступил в противостояние с бросуном Ракузана, и Шун бросился ему на помощь — и в итоге ни капли не помог, наоборот, непозволительно отвлекся, застыл, бесполезно замер.

Потому что увидел повязанную на манер шарфа радужную венчальную гусеницу, толстую, переливчато поблескивавшую в лучах солнца яркими разноцветными ворсинками. И сразу нестерпимо захотелось ошибиться, обознаться — чтобы это все-таки был не его влетун, кто-то другой, неважный… Ведь если у него на шее венчальная гусеница — значит, он уже нашел своего избранника, уже приготовился заключить с ним союз, и получается, что Шуну в этом уравнении нет места, он ведь неместный, он… Но логично, ведь как у такого исключительного собирателя Ракузана может не быть избранника? И от осознания этой логичности делалось еще обидней. И Шун в очередной раз не порадовался своей зоркости — потому что заметил: на гордо выпяченной груди местами явно был выщипан пух. Значит, они уже даже начали готовиться к гнездованью…

Шун только чудом и благодаря врожденному упрямству сумел собраться и снова сосредоточиться на игре. Вслушавшись внимательней в чужие разговоры, хотя бы наконец узнал имя — Котаро… и тут же попытался забыть, выпихнуть из головы.

Игра была быстрой, жесткой, изматывающей. Тецуя уже задыхался, но совершенно не собирался сдаваться, и остальные тоже упорно рвались к победе. Тайга в запале один раз едва не наступил на дремлющую змею, но Шун успел вовремя ее заметить и предупредить.

Он не знал, какой счет, не следил, сколько добычи им удалось собрать. Заметил высунувшегося из травы гладкого толстого червяка и быстро кинулся к нему, хотя лапки уже ныли от перенапряжения.

Но ему наперерез успел Котаро, выхватил червяка, зажал в клюве и устремил на Шуна победный взгляд, гордо объявив:

— Такому, как ты, меня никогда не одолеть! Как тебе моя особая техника, молниеносный дриблинг?! Я могу вырывать червей из земли со скоростью до пяти штук в секунду!

И в этот момент он был такой забавный и самую чуточку нелепый в своей простодушной хвастливости, что Шун невольно улыбнулся и негромко повторил:

— Однажды мне пчела сказала…

Он даже не собирался договаривать каламбур, уверенный, что его искусное словоплетение опять никто не оценит — и совершенно не ожидал, что Котаро вздрогнет, уставится на него огромными изумленными глазами… а потом вдруг издаст громкий победный клекот, выронив червяка на землю, крепко схватит за крылья, не позволяя вырваться, и воскликнет:

— Это ты!!! Ты, тот самый каламбурист! Я тебя искал, я все это время очень-очень хотел тебя найти! И я знал, что обязательно отыщу!

Он говорил так быстро и взволнованно, словно захлебывался от эмоций, и Шун ошеломленно молчал, не в силах раскрыть клюв и вставить хотя бы слово. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, голова немного кружилась, и он никак не мог понять, что вообще происходит… почему, как…

А потом заметил в рыжей макушке одиноко торчащее светло-серое перышко, подозрительно знакомое на вид.

И едва не задохнулся от внезапной жаркой волны недоверчивого смущения.

А Котаро тем временем продолжал вещать, напрочь забыв про турнир:

— Я так долго искал эту вредительскую гусеницу, но зато теперь мы можем сразу же провести ритуал! Обещаю, я обязательно добуду тебе в подарок бронзожука, а еще поделюсь половиной добычи после нашей победы!

Шун наконец сбросил оцепенение, и, не в силах перестать улыбаться, все же слегка обиженно спросил:

— Подожди, почему ты так уверен, что победите именно вы?

— Потому что мы лучшие! — без малейшей доли сомнения объявил Котаро. — Но не волнуйся, когда мы заключим брачный союз, ты тоже перейдешь к нам в стайку, и мы будем участвовать в турнирах вместе!

Шун не успел ничего ответить на это шокирующее и немного возмущательное заявление — рядом вдруг приземлился Джунпей, сурово растопорщил крылья и рявкнул:

— А ну отпусти нашего зыркача и не смей решать за него! И что за невиданная наглость — приписывать себе победу раньше срока?!

За ним подтянулись и остальные, и Шун лишь теперь заметил, что игра прервалась, все смотрят только на них двоих, в том числе зрители на ветках, молча и изумленно. Он смутился еще сильнее, попытался высвободить крылья, но Котаро не пустил. Однако совсем не хотелось, чтобы из-за него начинали драку, а Джунпей в таком состоянии вполне мог, если его не успеет перехватить в полете Теппей… поэтому Шун вздохнул и попросил:

— Может, сделаем перерыв и попробуем обсудить и решить все обсуждательно и решительно?

И, разумеется, в ответ на свою попытку миротворчества услышал вполне закономерное:

— А ты вообще заткнись!

Вот только Котаро отреагировал совершенно неожиданно — вдруг толкнул Шуна себе за спину, весь гневно раздулся, вздыбив перья, и потребовал:

— Эй, не смей так с ним разговаривать!

И стало ясно, что драки все-таки не избежать…

А потом что-то вдруг оглушительно засвистело-загрохотало, в небе вспыхнула яркая огненная точка, стремительно понеслась косой полосой прямо к ним, увеличиваясь и разбухая в размерах — так быстро, что никто не успел ничего сказать, все только беспомощно задрали головы, растерянно хлопая глазами и разинув клювы.

И огромный огненный шар обрушился чуть дальше в Лесу — ровно в том месте, где находились Зимние Пещеры.

Поляну обдало нестерпимым душным жаром, Шуна едва не смело порывом пыльного горячего ветра, но Котаро его перехватил и уронил на землю, цепко обхватив и закрыв собой. Под его весом было немного сложно дышать, зато тепло и надежно.

Шун не знал, как долго пришлось ждать, прежде чем пыль осела и все стихло. Натужно скрипели деревья, постепенно начали испуганно чирикать остальные птички.

Откуда-то из-за Леса на поляну прилетел блестящий каменный осколок и вонзился в землю, только чудом никого не задев.

Котаро помог сесть, суетливо ощупал, обеспокоено и серьезно. Шун постарался его заверить, что все в порядке, хотя от такого заботливого внимания становилось как-то странно и очень горячо внутри, и торопливо огляделся, высматривая своих.

Вся стайка Сейрин успела собраться неподалеку и теперь внимательно смотрела на прилетевший черный камень. Шун взял Котаро за кончик крыла и повел за собой.

— Кажется, мы закончили на ничьей, — с неловкой улыбкой отметил Теппей, так, словно кому-то сейчас было дело до результатов турнира.

А Тецуя отстранился от взъерошенного Тайги и бесстрастно объявил:

— Я предупреждал про метеорит. Кажется, теперь у нас больше нет Зимних Пещер.

Все озадаченно переглянулись. Понять, как следует реагировать в столь исключительной ситуации на подобное замечание, не получалось.

— Это совсем не шутки, — вдруг вмешался в разговор неизвестно когда успевший приблизиться Шинтаро, бросун из Шутоку, поправляя висевший на шее странный талисман из сушеных ягод и крыльев жуков. — Напротив, это все невероятно серьезно. Падение метеорита означает не только локальные физические разрушения, но и неизбежные изменения в экосистеме!

Поговаривали, что Шинтаро как-то раз нашел на окраине Леса человеческий учебник астрономии и с тех пор очень серьезно относился ко всему, что творилось в небе.

Шун открыл рот, собираясь огласить какой-нибудь подходящий случаю каламбур, но тут Шинтаро вздрогнул, всполошился, выкрикнул:

— Казунари, не клюй его! — и поспешил к своему напарнику, явно вознамерившемуся изучить черный камень вблизи.

Шун удивленно моргнул, потом внимательно оглядел каждого из своей стайки — и вдруг обеспокоено заметил пропажу:

— А где Ринноске?!

Но непривычно серьезный Шинджи только дернул крылом, пояснив:

— Все в порядке, он просто полетел к нашим птенцам…

— У вас есть птенцы?! — в шоке воскликнул Тайга, широко распахнув клюв.

Остальные уставились на него в не меньшем изумлении.

— Как можно было не заметить? — наконец громко фыркнула Рико.

Шун ненадолго отвлекся от разговора, пытаясь понять, чем вызвано странное тревожное предчувствие, свернувшееся в животе холодным комком. Да, их всех, без сомнения, напугал внезапный метеорит, и теперь неизвестно, как долго придется разбираться с последствиями… но было что-то еще, что-то более сиюминутноопасное — а он привык в этом всегда доверять своему чутью и инстинктам…

Тайга вжал голову в плечи и явно снова покраснел под оперением, пробормотав:

— Ну… они слишком тихие для птенцов… когда вы успели вообще?!

Тецуя сочувственно похлопал его по боку.

Шиджи улыбнулся, грустно и одновременно мечтательно:

— После прошлого Зимнего Клубка. Сначала мы утешали друг друга после проигрыша… ну и оно как-то само получилось… а потом решили, что одному птенцу будет скучно, других же в стайке нет, и решили сразу сделать второго тоже…

Шун вдруг осознал, что до сих пор держит странно молчаливого Котаро за крыло. Повернулся к нему…

И замер, взглянув через его плечо в сторону кромки Леса.

И все сразу получило логичное объяснение — и непонятное предчувствие, и ощущение мелкой вибрации земли под лапками, и начинающаяся паника на другом конце поля.

Прямо на них из-под сени деревьев густой черно-бурой волной ползли пауки.

* * *

Котаро несся, не разбирая дороги, изредка оборачиваясь в прыжке. Паук не отставал — уродливая угрожающая восьмилапая фигура, от которой кровь стыла в жилах.

Кажется, он даже приближался. Котаро снова развернулся, чтобы проверить — точно, паук был совсем рядом. Раньше Котаро еще никогда не встречал хищника, который двигался бы с такой скоростью, но эти, переполошенные шумом и грохотом, пауки как будто сошли с ума. И от этого стали еще сильнее и опаснее.

Паук тоже не смотрел под лапы, когда бежал. Одна из них была сломана метко кинутым Шуном камнем, но паука это не остановило, только разозлило и подстегнуло.

Котаро встряхнулся и побежал дальше. За спиной раздался свист и плюх — как будто что-то упало на паука. Он хотел было обернуться, но над головой пронесся знакомо светло-голубой Шун, крикнув:

— Не сработало, беги! 

И Котаро послушно побежал дальше.

Когда они рванули с разрушенного поля — многие собиратели вызвались отвлекать пауков на себя, чтобы другие смогли увести мирных птичек, — преследователей было двое. Одного Шун достаточно быстро и метко закидал камнями, пока паук бегал за петлявшим и уклоняющимся от паутины Котаро. А потом они отбежали в ту часть Леса, где камни попадались уже совсем редко, и теперь прежняя тактика не работала.

Котаро перепрыгнул поваленное дерево, и понял, что уже устал — он давно так не носился, тем более сразу после матча!

— Может, повернем обратно? — спросил Шун сверху. Котаро по его тени видел, что Шун прыгает с ветки на ветку, почти не взмахивая крыльями — наверное, тоже устал. Нужно было что-то придумать, иначе им с пауком точно не справиться! Да еще с таким бешеным!

Котаро пожалел, что не может сейчас повисеть вверх тормашками — вдруг бы испытанный способ помог?

— А где мы сейчас вообще? — спросил он, спиной ощутив, как в него летит липкая паутина, и рванул в сторону, уворачиваясь от нее.

— Оббегаем вашу территорию! — Шун замахал крыльями и опустился ниже, и теперь летел перед Котаро, показывая путь. — Надо увести его дальше.

Котаро задумался. Споткнулся о какую-то корягу, взмахнул крыльями, оставаясь на лапках, и вдруг понял, что он тут совсем недавно бегал — когда наконец неожиданно для себя самого наткнулся на радужную гусеницу.

Та тоже сообразила, где они, и задергалась. Отличный экземпляр попался, очень стойкий!

— А здесь я нашел гусеницу! — гордо заявил Котаро. Шун впереди него запнулся, и Котаро едва успел поймать его и не дать упасть. — Во-о-о-он под той скалой… о…

Скалы не было — а ведь Котаро собирался на нее вскарабкаться, надеясь, что паук не сможет забраться следом.

Очевидно, метеорит разрушил не только Зимние Пещеры, но и расколол соседствовавшие с ними скалы. Огромные каменные осколки раскатились по земле, и некоторые из них еще дымились. А между ними чернел хищный зев пещеры, которой раньше здесь не было.

— Ты про ту дыру? — уточнил Шун. — Она не слишком скалоподобна! И надежна ли?

Конечно, дыра могла быть очень ненадежной. Но за спиной копошился паук, и попадаться ему ни в коем случае не хотелось. Они же еще не съели свою венчальную гусеницу! И гнездо не довили! И птенцов не вывели!

Размышлять не было времени, поэтому Котаро затолкал пискнувшего Шуна в большую пещеру и забрался в нее сам, готовый, если что, прикрыть его своим телом.

В пещере было темно и гулко. А еще освежающе и вкусно пахло мятой, но в таком мраке было не разглядеть, где она растет. Вообще ничего не было видно, кроме светящихся глаз паука.

— Тише! — взволнованно чирикнул Шун. — Мята для них остолбенительна!

Паук в самом деле как будто не понимал, что он здесь забыл. Он не торопился бросаться и хватать птичек, вместо этого забегал от одной стенки пещеры к другой. Пройти мимо него, чтобы выбраться наружу, тоже бы не получилось — движения паука становились все быстрее и быстрее.

А потом он замер — и Котаро вдруг понял, что сейчас паук кинется. Может быть, наугад, но точно кинется. Котаро решительно шагнул вперед, грозно взъерошив перья, готовый сражаться до последнего или как минимум заслонить собой Шуна.

Но в этот момент пещеру вдруг затрясло. Совсем несильно — Шун и Котаро удержались на лапках — однако скала под ними мелко завибрировала, а потом раздался грохот.

И противный, очень резкий и пронзительный, визг.

Вокруг вздыбились клубы каменной пыли. Но одновременно стало очень светло — солнечный свет наполнил пещеру, и теперь было видно, что на паука обрушилась часть потолка. Лишь мохнатые лапы торчали из-под камня, жалко подергиваясь.

— Повезло, что не на нас, — сглотнул Котаро и на всякий случай прикрыл Шуна крылом. А через секунду ощутил, как его прикрывают тоже.

— Это очень… паукительный пример, — добавил Шун.

Потолок обвалился не только над входом — теперь и в глубине пещеры стало светло. И на удивление уютно: вместо сырости и холода на них пахнуло изнутри сухим теплом, словно камень что-то прогревало изнутри. Пол оказался земляным, и на нем, покрывая его ровным зеленым ковром, росла мята. Ее запах словно усилился, и от него пьяняще кружилась голова.

— Тут можно было бы жить, — заметил Шун. — Столько места! Наверняка всем хватит…

И правда — конца зеленому ковру было не видать. Как Зимние Пещеры, только еще больше — да, тут точно можно будет жить. И не только их двум стайкам, а вообще поселиться целой птичьей колонией!

— Нужно вернуться и рассказать остальным, — решил Котаро. — Это же…

— Не нужно будет больше соревноваться за еду, чтобы выиграть Зимние Пещеры, и птенцы у всех будут расти в нормальных условиях! — вдохновлено произнес Шун и взмахнул крыльями. — И все стайки могут тут опещериться!

Он как будто сиял — и от своих каламбуров, и от падающих на него солнечных лучей, и Котаро вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно — он-то был весь запыленный, в паутине и прочем лесном мусоре… И сил не было даже почиститься, а им ведь еще обратный путь предстоит.

Шун потянулся к нему и вытащил из перьев прилипший листок.

— Передохнем немного? — предложил он, поправляя шарфом обмотанную вокруг его шеи гусеницу.

Котаро снял у него с головы кусочек мха и решительно согласился.

**Эпилог**

Шун проснулся от громкого довольного курлыканья прямо над головой и от чего-то холодного, капнувшего ему прямо на клюв. Вздрогнул, сонно приоткрыл один глаз — в гнезде, в ворохе их общего пуха, было тепло и уютно и вылезать никуда не хотелось.

Котаро стоял перед ним, мокрый насквозь, со слипшимися от воды перьями, но жутко довольный на вид и улыбавшийся так, что в неровном свете казалось, будто у него из клюва торчит хитрый клык.

— Шун, Шун, я его все-таки поймал! И в этот раз я ни во что не влетел! — радостно объявил он. — Теперь у нас будут два питомца!

Шун приподнялся, привычно бросил взгляд в угол гнезда — радужная гусеница, которую они после пережитых совместно приключений так и не смогли съесть, несмотря на то, что этого требовал ритуал, мирно дремала, свернувшись клубком.

Котаро протягивал ему что-то, Шун подставил крылья — и удивленно ахнул, когда разглядел гладкие зеленовато-бронзовые крылья, прочный квадратный панцирь, искрившийся слюдяными переливами, и щекотные длинные усики, с любопытством шевелившие по сторонам.

Бронзожук оказался тяжелым и прохладным, но Шуну при виде этого маленького неожиданного подарка вдруг стало очень жарко и тесно в самом себе от распиравшей изнутри нежности. Не зная, как выразить благодарность и все остальные свои беспорядочные чувства, он выпрямился, потянулся и прижался щекой к мокрой щеке Котаро, счастливо выдохнул и замер, закрывая глаза.

Все-таки хорошо, что Радужный Лес был таким заблудительным и располагающим к случайным судьбоносным встречам.


End file.
